Unwind
by HollyGer
Summary: In a society were unwanted teens are salvaged for their body parts, one runaway fights the system that would unwind her. Well she get away and who will help? No other then the Winchester boys. Story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Unwind: A process by which a child is both terminated and yet kept alive is called unwinding. **

**An easier way of putting it unwanted teens are used for their body parts. **

**Summary: In a society were unwanted teens are salvaged for their body parts, one runaway fights the system that would unwind her. Well she get away and who will help? No other then the Winchester boys. Story is better than the summary. **

**The 16 year old Jenna sat on her couch across from her parents and her two older brothers. Keeping the tears at bay was a struggle for her. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She thought her parents loved her. Why would they sign those parents to have her unwound. Did they really hate her that much? "Why-why would you do this to me?" Jenna asked looking at her family. Her brothers looked angry, not at her, their parents. "Oh honey" Her mom said moving towards her reaching out to touch her. Jenna knocked her hand away gently. "Don't touch me!" Jenna growled. The anger was kicking in. "I wanna know why!" Jenna shouted "Right now!" She demanded.**

**Her father stood up. "You grades have been dropping, your teachers said you've been talking back, you've been breaking curfew, you're lying and we want to stop it" Her father said. **

**"So your sending me away to get chopped up all because you want it to stop, all because you can sit me down and talk!" Jenna yelled "When are the juvey-cops coming to get me?" Jenna demanded. **

**"Tomorrow morning" Her mom said. Jenna looked at them in disbelief. "I can't believe you guys, you make me sick!" Jenna spat. Jenna glanced at her twin brothers and ran upstairs. Jenna's brothers shook their heads in disgust and went up stairs after their sister.**

**Jenna laid on her side as the tears rolled off her face onto the pillow. She didn't wanted go with the Juvey-cops. She didn't want to go to the harvest camps. She wasn't quite sure how things worked there but she didn't want to find out. Jenna finally pulled herself out of bed and empty her back pack. She put a few changes of cloths some money she saved up from babysitting and made her way across the hallway to her brother's room. She silently pushed the door open to find both of them awake. They both sat up "Hey" They said in unison. Jenna shut the door and sat down on the floor between their beds. Her brothers each took a seat on either side of her. Know one said any thing for a while. She just sat their while her brothers, Kyle and Ryan comforted her. "I'm leaving" Jenna finally said. Both her brothers nodded. "We don't wanna see you go but we don't want you to be unwound." Kyle said. **

**"We're going to miss you" Ryan added. **

**"I'm gonna miss you guys too" Jenna said. "I'm scared" Jenna admitted. **

**"I know you're gonna get through this" Kyle said. **

**Jenna smiled 'You guys are the best" She said standing up. Ryan went into his top draw and gave Jenna some money. "Here take this." Kyle said. Jenna looked at it and reached out for it. "Thanks" She said near tears. The boys came in and each gave her a hug. "Be careful" Jenna nodded. "I'll track you down if I make it to 18" Jenna said The brothers smiled sadly at their sister and helped her silently out the window. Jenna hit the ground running. All that track training her parents helped pay for was really coming in handy. Jenna ran until her legs felt like they were going to fall off then she walked. She made her way all the way to a truck stop. She stopped and took in her surroundings a little café across the street, trucks parked everywhere. One car was out of place though. Jenna wasn't a car expert but she knew it was a classic. Just then her stomach growled. She made her way over to the café. She pulled the door opened and a bell charmed above her. Some truckers eyed her and others ignored her. Two men sat in the back. One had mop of dark hair and the other was in a brown leather jacket. The both glanced up at the young girl then back down at their food.**

**Jenna took a seat at the table next to the two men. She kept her face downed. She probably looked like shit, tears dried on her face, her hair was probably a mess. Jenna pushed her dark brown locks out of her face and tried to ignore the whispered from the boys sitting next to her. **

**"Dean she looks horrible"**

**"Sam just mind your own business"**

**"She looks upset, I'm saying something to her" **

**"Sammy no your not" **

**But the boy named Sam didn't listen. **

**"Excuse me" Sam said. Jenna looked up at the tall man with dark hair and gave a shy smile. "Yeah" She said. **

**"I was just wondering if you were okay?" Sam asked. Jenna nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "I think I am" She said ordering her food. She didn't feel like talking much so she busied herself with counting her money and eating. When she was done eating she paid her bill and left a tip and gave the two boys that asked her if she was okay a smile and went back to business. Jenna crossed the street to all the trucks and saw a man get out of his truck bed. Jenna ran across and pulled the door open. She slipped in and looked for a place to hide so he wouldn't find her. Just then the door was pulled open. "Heyy! What are you doing in my truck!" The trucker demanded. Jenna was at a lost. "Um" She said. **

**"You're an unwound aren't you?" He said. Jenna nodded and moved to get out of the truck. "I'll go I just need to get out of town" Jenna said. The trucker shook his head. "No" He said. "Don't go" Jenna started to panic when he held of his hand. "Touch it" He said. Jenna looked at him funny and reached out slowly. She touched his warm hand. "I don't understand" Jenna said. "This hand is not mine" He said "I lost it in an accident its an unwinds" The tucker said. **

**"So you'll help me?" Jenna asked. The tucker nodded. "But only through the night" The trucker said. **

**"I'm Andy" By the way. Jenna smiled thankful someone was helping her. "Jenna" Jenna said shaking his hand. Andy nodded. "Let me take a pee then we'll hit the road, you just get some rest you'll need it" Andy said walking across the street to the café. Jenna laid down. She heard the truck start and felt the movement. She didn't want to fall asleep but the movement of the road put her heavy eyes to sleep. The next time she woke up she knew they were no longer moving. "Okay kid, your rides up" She heard a man say. Jenna opened the door getting ready to thank Andy for all his help but was met face to face with a juvey cop. Behind the cop was her mother and father. "You should have shut off your phone darling" He dad said. Shit, Jenna thought she was screwed.**

**Jenna looked from the juvey cop back to her parents. She then did something she never thought she would ever do in her life, Jenna lashed out kicking a hard foot into the Juvey cop's chest knocking him on the ground. While the cop was on the ground gave Jenna some time to get away. Jenna took off running into the middle of the traffic. Jenna ran right past her shock parents and jumped the highway divider throwing herself into on coming traffic. Jenna dodged cars and made it to safety for a second. Jenna took a split second to catch her breathe. The sound of brakes caught Jenna attention as she looked up to see a shiny black car speeding towards her. Jenna acted quickly jumping up tucking her knees as far to her chest as she could. The car came to a stop underneath her feet and she landed on her feet on the hood.**

**"Dude I can't believe you asked her if she was okay!" Dean said as they drove down the highway. **

**"Well sorry if I have a heart" Sam defended himself.**

**"I have a heart to but, I'm sure if she needed anything that bad she would ask" Dean said. **

**"Dean she is just a young girl, she looked so out of place all alone, I just wanted to make sure was okay and she wasn't kidnapped or anything" Sam said. **

**"Sammy if she was kidnapped I'm sure she would have asked for help some way" Dean said.**

**"God Dean you can be so pig headed sometimes" Sam said. **

**"Well What can I say little- Dean started but stopped when he saw a girl jump in his lane. Dean slammed on the breaks, he knew he wasn't going to stop in time so he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for sound of metal crashing but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and what he saw shocked him. The girl jumped up to avoid being hit and landed on her feet on his hood. Dean leaned forward to get a better look at the young girl, it was her. The girl from the restaurant **

**"Dean" Sam began. **

**"I know Sam" Dean said not taking his eyes off the girl. Jenna glanced at the Juvey cops making their way over to her then back at Dean and Sam. Dean and Jenna locked eyes for a moment. In that moment Dean saw a million emotion flash in those hazel eyes. Fear, sadness, anger, and a thousand other emotions Dean couldn't name. Then just like that she was gone making a run for the woods disappearing into the brush line. Dean glanced over to the Juvey cops and knew right away. "She's an unwind" Dean announced. **

**"I hate fucking parents you do that to their children, if dad was able to raise on the run all the time, raising a kid with a normal life can't be that hard. It pisses me off so much!!" Dean half yelled. Sam knew that unwinding children was one thing that pissed Dean off. He could talk for days about how wrong it is. Dean growled and pulled away. **

**Jenna ran as fast as she could into the woods. She recognized the two boys from that diner and was thankful she wasn't road kill. Jenna ran as fast as she could, she could hear someone chasing after her but she was to afraid to look back. She just pushed herself forward faster. Then she heard the sound of a taser gun being fired at her. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Okay I'll stop don't shoot" Jenna said holding up her hands turning around slowly to face the officer. **

**"Alright, place your hands behind your head and don't move" the cop said. Jenna nodded and did as she was told. The cop placed his gun back in his holster. The cop pulled out the hand cuffs and approached Jenna. Jenna watched him with careful eyes. The officer reached her and Jenna lashed out punching him in the face. The officer pulled out his taser out. Jenna fought for the gun. The officer and Jenna fought for the power and then the trigger was pulled and the officer dropped to the ground. Jenna sucked in a mouth full of air and braced her self on her knees. She then heard footsteps and a twig snap. Her head snapped up in the direction of the footsteps. The two guys from the diner came walking up slowly guns drawn. Dean glanced at the taser in Jenna's hand and the unconscious officer on the ground. "Looks like you don't need our help" Dean said chuckling putting the safety of his gun and tucking in his pants. Sam did the same. **

**"Well what can I say" Jenna in a cocky tone shrugging her shoulders in a carefree way. Dean chuckled he liked her already **

**"I'm Sam this is my brother Dean, we are here to help" Sam told the young girl. Jenna nodded. **

**"I'm Jenna" Jenna said. **

**Footsteps could be heard coming there way. Jenna looked at the brothers with a scared look on her face. Dean motioned for her to put the gun down and follow them. Jenna, Sam, and Dean jogged toward the Impala. Jenna coughed and Dean slowed down to help her. "I know you're tired, but just a little farther okay?" Dean said gently urging her along to the car. After what seemed like hours to Jenna that black car shined beautifully in the sunlight. Jenna breathed a sigh of relief and got in the back like Sam told her to. Once safely in the car and on their way out of town. Sam reached under the seat and pulled out a bottle of water and handed it back to Jenna. "Thanks" Jenna said twisting off the cap and taking a healthy swig. "You guys I can't thank you enough for helping me, I don't know what I would have done if you guys hadn't shown up" Jenna said. **

**"Hey don't worry about it we'll make sure you get taken care of" Dean said with a slight smile glance back at the tired teen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean pulled into the motel parking lot around 3 AM, Sam was just waking up and Jenna was getting some well needed rest. "Dean, I know you want to help Jenna, but what about the raw head that we promised Bobby we'd take of" Sam said. **

**Dean glanced in the mirror to make sure Jenna was still sleeping. "The raw head will get taken care of but Sam we couldn't just left her out there" Dean said.**

**"I see what your saying Dean, but if we bring her along she could get hurt" Sam agued. **

**"And if we don't bring her along the Juvey cops will get her and she'll be chopped up and her body parts will be given to who knows who" Dean said. Sam opened his mouth to responded back but Dean gave him a look that could kill. "She is staying with us for a while end of story" Dean informed. **

**"Now wake her up and I'll go get us a room" Dean said getting out of the car. Sam sighed, his brother was right. She was more safe with them. Sam reached into the back and gently shook Jenna. "Jenna, we've stopped for the night." Sam said. Jenna shot right up and looked around gathering her surroundings. Once she realized she was safe she looked at Sam. "My ride up?" Jenna said grabbing her backpack grabbing for the door handle. "No, we just stopped for the night" Sam told her. "Oh" Jenna said looking around. "Where is Dean?" She asked noticing that he was gone. "He went to get a room" Sam said. **

**"Speak of the devil" Jenna said as she saw Dean coming back to the car. Sam opened his door and Jenna followed. Dean smiled "Morning sleeping beauty, have a good nap?" Dean asked getting his bag out of the trunk. He tossed Sam his. "Yeah" Jenna said following the boys to the room. Dean put the key in the door and pushed the door open. Dean threw his stuff onto the bed. "You can shower first if you then after will figure out the sleeping arrangements. Dean told Jenna. Jenna nodded and went into the bathroom.**

**Jenna dropped her backpack on the bathroom floor with a heavy sigh. She turned on the hot water and let it warm up while she stripped down to nothing. She stepped into the shower and hisses as the hot water touched her sensitive skin but she did not turn the water down. Jenna let her head hang low as the tears she has been holding in poured down her cheeks. She had so many emotion running through he overwhelmed mind she didn't know how to deal with all of them. The main reason she was crying was because she felt hurt and betrayed. She just wished she could go back in time and do everything over again. Maybe if she didn't break so many glasses her parents wouldn't be giving her up, maybe if she did better in school or maybe if she wasn't so young and stupid. A sobbed escaped her lips as her knees buckled and she landed in a heap on the tub floor as the hot water poured over her.**

**Sam set down his bag on the floor and sat down on the bed. Sam sighed. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight" Sam told Dean. Dean looked at Sam and shook his head "No man I'll sleep on the floor you need your rest so does Jenna. Suddenly there was a loud sobbed that made its way to the boys' ears. Sam looked at Dean. "You think she's okay?" Sam asked. Dean ran a hand over his face and sat down "Honestly, no" Dean said. "Poor girl is going through hell. She probably thinks she is some horrible person because she is being unwound." Dean said. Sam nodded. "Your probably right" Sam said. Dean smiled.  
"I'm always right Sammy" Dean said. **

**"Yeah says you" Sam said. **

**A few minutes later Jenna emerged from the bathroom shorts and a t-shirt and wet hair. Dean and Sam studied her for a moment noticing that her eyes seemed a little red but other than that she looked fine. "We can go get something to eat or go to sleep its up to you" Sam said. Jenna sighed "I'm gonna go to sleep but if you guys want to go get something to eat I'll be fine here" Jenna said. **

**"No its okay we're not that hungry anyway, I'm taking the floor so you can sleep on the bed" Dean told Jenna. **

**Jenna shook her head. "No No, I'll take the floor, you two have already done so much" Jenna said grabbing a pillow off of Dean's bed. "But I will take one of these" Jenna said dropping the pillow on the floor in between the boy's bed. Dean opened his mouth to argue but Jenna cut him off. "I mean it, take the bed the floor is fine, I'm young I can sleep any where." Jenna said laying down pulling the top blanket off of Sam's bed and resting her heavy head on the pillow. "Good point, well then good night" Dean said shutting off the light. Dean kicked off boots and covered himself up. Sam did the same thing. Jenna laid on the floor listen as the brother's breathing evened out. She knew they were sleeping but she still felt incredibly safe in between their beds. She knew from the moment her and Dean made eye contact that she would be safe with them. There was something about these two brothers that made Jenna feel like she was actually wanted. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes. Knowing that she was safe she finally let her body rest and went to sleep. **


End file.
